The present invention relates generally to an opto-electronic device, and more particularly to an opto-electronic device with a junction.
Although the characteristics of the opto-electronic device with a junction have been improved significantly due to the design of the heterojunction, it still has a bottleneck, i.e., if there is a slight mismatching of the physical or chemical characteristics at the junction, the resulting device will have defects, which will inevitably cause deterioration of the characteristics thereof. Such defects may be reduced or alleviated by strictly controlling the heterojunction material system and the selection of the growth conditions, but such control is not only costly, but also is not always satisfactory.